Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines among players is dependent in part on the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. The popularity of machines may be enhanced, for example, by employing more sophisticated and/or interactive audiovisual features.